


The Bakery

by Svm88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svm88/pseuds/Svm88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Harry and Louis are students at Manchester University and they are in love and having breakfast at their favourite bakery. A lot of fluff and maybe a bit of smut :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first time writing a H/L fic and also my first time writing M/M smut, so if I'm bad at it please try to be nice about it >

The Bakery

It was a normal Sunday morning in Manchester. The sky was a bit grey and a few rain drops were falling from the clouds. The sun was hidden and it was a bit cold, but the locals were used to it. In fact, it was a common scenery. Some people even enjoyed this weather, especially two silly boys, who were currently sipping their favorite tea inside of a local bakery, warming themselves from the cold winds.  
Louis and Harry were students at Manchester University. Louis was studying Drama, while Harry was studying Literature. Both were really passionate about their careers and excited for their final year.  
They were both looking at the window, watching the people walking by, watching couples holding hands and entering the bakery to eat brunch. They had smiles in their faces and lovey eyes towards each other, as if they were in their honey moon face, as their friends called it. Even after 2 years of relationship, they still felt very much in love and lovesick with each other.  
“Hey Lou”  
“Yes Haz?”  
“Come over here for a bit, you are too far away” said Harry with a sad tone.  
“Fine”, replied Louis in a mocking manner. He scooted over in the booth to seat very close to Harry and immediately hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in his perfume.  
“Are you enjoying your tea?” asked Harry in a concerned voice. It was so typical of Harry to always worry about little details. But who could blame him? He just wanted everything to be perfect for his boyfriend, and besides, he knew Louis loved him for that.  
“Its perfect love, just like always. You know I love this bakery, especially for their tea”  
“I thought you loved this place because is where you met me” pouted Harry with sad eyes.  
Louis didn’t answer right away. Instead, he began dropping kitten kisses into Harry’s neck, humming while doing so, making Harry shiver and leaving him with tingles in his skin. It was when Harry started moaning that Louis raised his face to watch his boyfriend.  
“Relax baby, don’t get riled up in our bakery”  
“You know that my neck is very sensitive. You are doing this on purpose”  
“Me? You offend me Harold. I would never do anything to provoke you like that, especially in a public place”  
“I hate you, you are a menace”, pouted Harry, turning his face to look at the window instead of looking at the blue eyed boy beside him.  
Louis took one of his hands in his, at brought to his lips, leaving light kisses in his knuckles. He knew what Harry liked. He also knew his boyfriend was a sap, and that he was a sucker for romantic things.  
“You want to know why I love this place so much?” he asked in a sweet tone. When Harry didn’t reply, he continued.  
“I love this place because it’s where I met a beautiful boy with wild curls and emerald sparkling eyes. A boy who offer to buy me a drink after he had bumped into me because he was, and still is, too clumsy to walk with his long legs. A boy who made my heart skip a beat with just his smile and whose voice is so sexy, that I couldn’t control myself and had to ask him on a date, because I knew I had to have him. I just knew that boy had to be mine. And now, I still can’t believe I get to call him my boyfriend, and that I get to see him every day, and get to wake up next to him. This is why I love this place. The tea is just a great bonus”.  
Harry turned his face slowly, with a huge smile on his face, his cute dimples showing in his cheeks, with glassy green eyes, bursting with love. Louis could feel it, he could feel the love radiating from Harry’s eyes.  
“I love you baby”  
“I love you more Haz” he said sincere.  
“That’s impossible my love, everyone agrees that I love you more” replied Harry with a smirk. He puckered his lips in order to peck Louis once and twice. Louis closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of Harry’s full lips on his. He brought one hand into Harry’s curls and pulled him closer again, never getting enough of his taste.  
“Kiss me again” he pleaded to his boyfriend.  
Harry could only obliged, since he was smitten for his boy. He cupped Louis face with one hand, and placed his other hand in one of Louis’ thighs, gripping it while Louis ran his tongue across his bottom lip. He let a moan slip his mouth as Louis opened up for him, the kiss turning into a snog quickly, fogging Harry’s mind, making him grip Louis leg roughly.  
Louis broke the kiss after a few minutes, and stared into Harry’s eyes only to say: “you know I love you so much my darling, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. Hell, I don’t think I’ve never been in love before. Never doubt it baby, I’m always yours”  
Harry’s smile was so wide and bright, that it could light up the cloudy sky. Louis was a lucky man indeed.  
“I know love, I just enjoy it when you mention the story of how we met”  
Louis laughed and pecked Harry’s lips once more for good measure.  
“I know, you ridiculous sap. I think you are enjoying it too much if I’m honest” he said while running his other hand towards Harry’s crotch. Harry yelped a bit at the contact and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure run through his veins. He could feel his heart beating faster as Louis’ hand started palming him through his jeans. He was getting hard like a teenager. Louis always made him feel like this, horny and in love all the time. Even after all this time, he still felt the same way towards Louis and that is why he knew it was true love.  
“Lou stop, I’m getting horny”  
“I know baby, I can feel it. Do you want me to take care of it at home?” asked Louis in a sensual voice.  
“But baby, we are supposed to meet up with the guys in a few – ahh, don’t stop” moaned Harry as Louis stared adding more pressure to his cock. He closed his eyes and thanked God that the table could cover everything Louis was doing, but he was sure his face was an open book and that he looked wrecked just from a bit of hand work. His cheeks stared to warm up of embarrassment.  
Louis took pity of him and retrieve his hand, pecked his lips and rest his face on his shoulder.  
“It’s your call love. We can either go see the guys now, or we could go to our bed and have a bit of fun. Up to you”  
Harry opened his eyes and cover his dick with his hand, petting Louis hair with his other one.  
“Let’s get the check and go home please, I want you”  
“Are you sure young Harold? What about our friends?”, asked Louis in a mocking tone.  
“They’ll survive a couple hours without us” he replied.  
“How about the whole day? Do you think they’ll live if they don’t see us for the rest of the day?” said Louis while kissing Harry on the lips. Harry opened up his lips and let Louis’ tongue in, an internal battle of hot and wet tongues playing inside of his mouth. Arousal once again running through his blood, settling on his cock, making it hard to process thoughts and words.  
“Uhm” moaned Harry, a little bit louder this time, not caring if the locals heard him.  
“Yes love?”  
“Whatever you want” replied Harry with a shaky voice. He kissed Louis once again, tongue first, sucking hotly into Louis mouth. He felt Louis tugging into his curls, pulling them, making him even harder in his pants. He couldn’t take it anymore. He need Louis now. He stopped kissing him and asked for the check.  
“Someone’s eager” said Louis with a smirk.  
“I’m always eager for you, haven’t you notice?”  
Louis didn’t replied, he just got his wallet when the waiter came with the check and paid for their teas. He stood up and held his hand for his boyfriend, Harry taking it with a beautiful smile.  
“You are gorgeous, you know that right?”  
Harry blushed at the compliment. He never got used to Louis outburst of honesty, and was always shy about his boyfriend’s compliments.  
“You are even more my love, my dream man come true”  
“Shut up and let’s get home, I want to fill you up really bad baby”  
“Say no more”  
They both laughed and hold hands all the way to their apartment, feeling on cloud nine, not even caring about the rain pouring down in their bodies, just holding onto each other, never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Louis arrived to their place, their clothes were soaking wet from the rain. They didn’t care though, because they were happy to be home. Harry closed the door behind them whilst Louis grabbed his phone and opened his texts.

To Liam:  
Hey Liam, Harry and I won’t make it to Niall’s. Have fun mate! – Louis xo

“I just texted Liam babes, so they won’t expect us” he informed Harry and proceed to take of his VANS.

“Oh, ok” he replied. “Hey, don’t leave your smelly shoes here! You always do this”

“And you always tell me that”

“And you always say that” replied Harry while crossing his arms in his chest.

“And you always pout about it and then I lean close to you and kiss you” Louis said, smirking.

“Well” said Harry, “what are you waiting for?”

Louis didn’t replied, he just walked towards Harry until he was standing in front of him. He brought both of his hands to his boy’s neck to bring him closer, so he could reach his lips. Standing on his tip toes, he pressed his lips into Harry’s in a soft kiss. Harry hummed in content, resting his big hands in Louis’ tiny waist. The shorter boy opened his mouth to welcome his boyfriend’s tongue and sucked it while gripping his curls tighter. Harry exhaled a gasp, and lowered his hands into Louis’ hips, just above the curve of his ass. He needed Louis so badly, but he enjoyed kissing his boyfriend so much that he was just content with snogging.

Louis broke the kiss shortly, trailing his fingers across Harry’s flushed cheeks, pinching them a bit, making Harry break into a wide glowing smile. Louis let out a quite laugh and spoke:  
“I thought you wanted me really bad”

“All the time” 

“Bedroom then?” asked Louis and gripped Harry’s groin through his wet tight jeans.

“Yes, please” moaned Harry, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure and exposing his neck to his shorter boyfriend, who started biting and nipping his throat.

“Let’s go, I can’t wait to get you out of this clothes”

Harry grabbed Louis by the hand, and pulled him into their bedroom, not bothering with closing the door, since they were alone. The mere thought of being alone with Louis made his heart race and his cock to swell up more. He quickly removed his coat and shivered a bit because it was cold. He stared at Louis with hungry eyes while taking out his shoes.  
Louis stepped into this space, working his wet fingers in his button jeans, helping Harry to speed the process of undressing. When Harry was left in only his boxers, Louis pushed him to the bed, so he was lying horizontally. Louis kneeled at the end of the bed and crawled on top of Harry, his jeans cold and wet against his naked legs.

“Hey there gorgeous” exclaimed Louis with a sweet tone and then proceed to fill his green-eyed boy with little kisses.  
“hahaha, stop it Lou, it tickles”

“My big baby is ticklish everywhere, that’s what I love the most about my big baby” he said while tickling Harry in the ribs. Harry started barking with laughter, his throaty bubbly laugh filling up the room, Louis’ big blue eyes sparkling with love. Harry could swear Louis shined like the sun, that even in the cloudiest day, his boyfriend’s light could shine so bright. Whenever he looked at Louis, he felt as if the world could stop, and the time could freeze and it’s only him and the curvy lad.

Louis pressed his thin lips into his neck, and suddenly Harry realized where they were, that his boy was still in wet clothes sitting in his crotch, and that he needed his boyfriend so bad.  
“Lou, come on”, he begged.

Louis stopped wasting time and begun undressing himself. He took all of his clothes, including his boxers, revealing his big hard cock, which sprung free and slapped his belly.

Harry looked at it with big eyes, salivating at the sight in front of him. Louis was amazingly good looking. He made grabby hands and pulled Louis closer to him, while opening his mouth to devour his lips. The hot battle of tongues, the warmth of Louis body, the rocking of their cocks, it was all too much to handle, Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he felt like coming already and he wasn’t even fucked yet. He abruptly stopped Louis and lifted him a bit so he could take off his boxers. Louis took the hint and crawled towards their drawer to grab the lube. He opened it and poured some in two fingers.  
“Ready babes?”

“I was ready hours ago Lewis” teased Harry. “Get your finger on m- ohh my god!!”

“I love it when I get to shush you like this” said Louis while sticking his fingers into Harry’s hole.

Harry hissed at the feeling, still sensitive from last night, the traces of fingers and kisses fresh in his mind. He tried to keep calm while concentrating into Louis’ fingers, working their magic, opening him up with such ease. He let out a growl and then a throaty moan.  
“Please Lou”

“Please what baby?”

“Yo-ohh, right there”

“Here?” asked mischievously while smirking. He loved seeing how wrecked Harry could turn with just his fingers.

“yeesss ahhhh, hurry, get in me”

Louis coated up his cock with lube and pressed the tip at Harry’s entrance. He felt long legs wrapping at his low waist, bringing him closer until he was fully in his boyfriend. He let out a low moan and buried his face on the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Get a move on!” Harry ordered him while pinching his waist. Louis begin thrusting slowly but had to change his tempo as Harry started to beg him to fuck him faster and harder.  
“Do you like it baby?”

“Yessss!! Just like thaaaaaat ahhhhh” yelled Harry, not caring if the neighbors heard him. He wanted everyone to know that his boyfriend took good care of him.

Louis thrust were speeding up quickly, becoming sloppier with each moan that escape from Harry’s lips. He searched for his mouth, claiming it in a hungry kiss, gasping at the feeling of nails scratching his back, marking his waist and thighs, leaving red lines along his skin. His cock started throbbing inside Harry, and every fiber of Louis screamed in pleasure as he rode his orgasm. At the feeling of being filled up, and the constant pounding on his prostate, Harry’s cock started coming to, white pearly come landing on his stomach, reaching up to his chest.

He closed his eyes and prayed to God to always feel like this, to always have this boy on top of him, to always feel in love and to feel loved by him. As Louis pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, he realized he didn’t have to worry, he was sure Louis felt the same way.

“I love you baby”

“Forever” replied Harry, with a sunny smile on his lips.

\---Fin---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it ok? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! :) Tell me if I should continue!!


End file.
